hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kimhconnors
Hi! You are doing an excellent job in here! I'm glad there are at least someone who loves Hi-5 and contributes to this wiki. I'll give just a fit bit tip: the trivia from the episodes go under the galley, not before them, and the trivia goes with an asterisk before every sentence. Your job is awesome anyway, but we could follow a specific format for every episode page. Also, the trivia from the songs of the week go before the gallery, that's upside down lol. Thank so much and still doing good! (User:Lismosnus) (talk) When you wish upon a star: wonder and dream, make a wish be anything you want to be... 19:35, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for telling me! Also, I block the pages because I know there is malicious people that come and spam them, and I don't want to be undoing what they did all the time. But you do very well, so you are now and admin. Also, don't forget to sign your post whenever you write on a talk page. I didn't know it was you lol. (User:Lismosnus) (talk) When you wish upon a star: wonder and dream, make a wish be anything you want to be... 03:39, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the new episodes from Series 11. I'll put them in here soon. (User:Lismosnus) (talk) When you wish upon a star: wonder and dream, make a wish be anything you want to be... 05:06, March 1, 2018 (UTC) I need an assignment to do. Like isn't anyone going to add a blog post or find pages that needs a category? Give me something to do. Positive1 (talk) 06:15, March 22, 2018 (UTC) Check my editing that I did. Is there anything I did to improve the site? Positive1 (talk) 00:17, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Episode Constructing We should team up together with User:Lismosnus in doing some episode constructing for the rest of series 7 and for all of series 8 in the original Australian version of Hi-5. I know the lyrics to some of the songlets on some of the episodes. All we have to do is listen in carefully and jot down the lyrics as we go. No matter what I do, he keeps erasing all of my hard work that is true. You've got to help me. Please? Positive1 (talk) 02:21, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Editing Problems? No matter what I do, User:Lismosnus is undoing my hard work. He should give a specific reason like "leave my pages alone". I don't think I'm having fun here. I just don't know what to say to him and I don't want to hurt his feelings. I know that I'm not an admin here, but we all should be fair on Hi-5 Wikia. Positive1 (talk) 21:39, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Fix the "Sharing Stories" sentence for Series 1, Episode 36. It doesn't make sense to me. Positive1 (talk) 03:11, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Pages needing attention We have to start a gallery for Hi-5 UK and Hi-5 Fiesta. The Hi-5 TV Home Page should have a category listed because it's marked as an insight. User:Lismosnus should give me reason he's redoing what I was trying to do. I don't want to hurt his feelings and I don't want to tell him that he's hurting mind. No matter what I do, I feel like I'm doing something wrong on my editing. I don't get what User:Lismosnus is looking for when he is contributing to this site. You got to help me. Please? Positive1 (talk) 03:23, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Broken Links We need to recover some broken links for the Jump And Jive With Hi-5 page. The broken links are: Build A City, Pitter Patter, and Sailing Down the River. Positive1 (talk) 05:31, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Will you help me with the songlets? I'll do the categories. (User:Lismosnus) (talk) When you wish upon a star: wonder and dream, make a wish be anything you want to be... 04:47, March 31, 2019 (UTC)